Sangre de mi flor azteca
by neko-hitomi li
Summary: <html><head></head>Cuando creía que todo era perfecto, la vida de Lovino da un giro drástico cuando descubre el antiguo amor de Antonio. En una carrera contrarreloj intentara sacar a la luz la verdadera historia de la conquista Azteca, descubriendo un poco más que la verdad: el oscuro pasado de Antonio. ¿Podrá el amor tener sus limites o sera "eterno"? ¿Que es aquello que Antonio tanto escondió?</html>


Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen más que un par que yo invente.

Aparición de los países latinos .w.

Capítulo 1.

"_Probablemente de haber sabido que las cosas resultarían así, jamás lo hubiera siquiera intentado". _

(Lovino)

-Lovinooooooooo- mire con fastidio por encima del hombro.

-Joder… ¿Qué mierda quieres?-.

El bastardo hinco una rodilla en el suelo, saco una pequeña caja y la abrió.

-¿Te casarías con el jefe?-.

Lo patee con todas mis fuerza en la espinilla, se lo merecía el muy jodido; era la tercera vez en aquella semana que me pedía matrimonio ¿Mi problema?, yo ya le había dado el sí ¡Maldición! ¿Es que acaso el "Siesta y tres comidas con pasta al día" era un no? ¡Pero por supuesto que no!, claro el imbécil lo entendió como un no.

Hacía un año ya que vivía y era novio de Antonio, un año de soportar sus estupideces las veinticuatro horas del día; para quien me lo pregunte no tengo ni jodida idea de cómo coño lo he conseguido, pero creo que estoy muy enamorado de ese ladronzuelo, ¿Ladrón?, el jodido se robó mi corazón de una sola… ¡Eso no es muy cursi, pero claro que no!

-¿Lovi Love?-.

-¿Qué mierda quieres ahora?- ¿tan rápido se recuperó?

-La cena ya está lista, mi amor-.

Solo no lo asesino por que el estómago me rugió en ese mismo instante.

Nos sentamos a comer en silencio o el mayor silencio que se podía hacer cuando estas cerca de ese español… y sus amigotes; el bastardo de mierda había arruinado nuestro aniversario invitando al par de idiotas amigos suyos… ¡Y ni siquiera me aviso! ¿Quién se cree?

-¿Y tú Antonio son muy activos por las noches?-.

Acribille al francesito con la mirada, vale que le tengo miedo pero ¿A el que mierda le importa mi vida sexual?

-Anda Lovino, cuenta-cuenta-.

Le avente un bollo al estúpido prusiano y conseguí que se tirara la cerveza encima.

-Oh no… ¡Mi cerveza!-.

Puse los ojos en blanco y después mire a Antonio, muy feliz el inútil, comiendo sin sospechar cuantas maneras ingeniaba para asesinarlo; en eso volteo a verme y me sonrió.

-¿Disfrutas?-.

En mi vida había deseado tanto que las miradas asesinaran.

* * *

><p>(Antonio)<p>

Puu, ¡pero que mono se veía con esa cara de querer matarme!, Pues claro que sabía que en ese instante Lovino pensaba en mil y un maneras de matarme, ¡Vaya! Que no soy tan tonto y aparte le conozco.

Le pase una servilleta a Gilbert y me puse de pie esperando que él me siguiera, esa era la señal que habíamos acordado; que le diera la servilleta justo después que Lovino hiciera que se tirara la cerveza encima, ¡Para que vean cuento conozco a mi Lovi!; sabía que me odiaría por dejarlo con Francis, pero necesitaba que este lo sacara dela casa para preparar la verdadera sorpresa, ¡Como le iba a encantar y por fin me daría el sí!

Sonó la puerta de entrada, yo ya estaba allí para abrirla.

-Vee-.

-Lamentamos haber llegado tarde, es que Roderich no terminaba la composición…-.

-No puedes apresurar al arte Ludwig-.

-¿Arte?, ja vaya señorito-.

-Vale, vale el punto es que han llegado-.

Sé por experiencia que si no los detengo, seguirán así todo el día, y eso no lo puedo permitir, no hoy.

Me aparte de la puerta para dejarlos pasar y pudiéramos continuar con lo planeado.

-Entonces voy por fratello y el hermano Francis para que salgamos de compras-.

-No gastes mucho- lo previno Lud pero Feli no dio muchas señales de haberlo escuchado.

Francis llego al pasillo del recibidor, pero no llevaba a mi Lovi con él.

-¿Y fratello?-.

-Dijo que iría por una chaqueta- y puso los ojos en blanco. No le culpo ¿Una chaqueta, para el calor de Madrid en pleno verano?

Aunque ese no era motivo para que estuviera tan serio…. ¡Puu! no entiendo a mis amigos, a ninguno de ellos.

-Vale repasemos el plan, no puede haber ningún factor de error en esta operación-.

-¡West, esto no el campo de batalla!-.

-Bien primero: Feliciano y Francis sacaran a Lovino de la casa y lo mantendrán ocupado fuera y lejos de aquí hasta las 7:45:56-.

Francis se recogió el cabello con una liga que no sé de donde saco.

-Vale-.

-Oh hasta con segundos, ¡Alemania es el mejor!-.

-¡Italia!, concéntrate-.

-Vee-.

-Siguiente: Roderich y mi hermano, afinaran los instrumentos, se prepararan para tocar y arreglaran el salón; eso debe de estar listo como mucho a las 7:40:10-.

-Kesesese, ¡el asombroso yo tocara lo mejor del mundo!-.

-Cállate tonto, la canción la compuse yo-.

-Cariño la compusimos los dos juntos-.

Roderich se puso todo rojo, pero no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado.

Yo me reí, es que… ¡Es que parecía un tomate!; Lud me miro incomodo por lo que intente sofocar la risilla y le sonreí para disculparme.

-Y mientras tanto Antonio y yo prepararemos la comida-.

Le di un codazo jugueton a Ludwig.

-¡Vamos! Que no querrás que se atrase todo...-.

El rubio me sonrió como supuse que lo haría, le conozco de toda la vida.

-Bien a trabajar-.

En ese mismo instante bajo Lovino por las escaleras. No me gusto la cara que traía en lo más mínimo, apague mi sonrisa de inmediato y le vi a los ojos ámbar; me miraban con una mezcla de confusión e incredulidad y decepción.

La respiración se me corto y la mente se me nublo.

_Ella. La vi a ella._

Me quede como imbécil allí parado, mi cuerpo dejo de responder a mí. Lovino aparto la mirada pero el hechizo no logro romperse.

-Ni-chan, vámonos-.

Lovino cruzo la puerta de entrada con Feli agarrado del brazo y Francis contando no sé qué cosa detrás de él.

-Antonioo-.

La sacudida de Gilbo me regreso a este mundo, saudí la cabeza y le sonreí. La sonrisa no fue sincera y él lo noto, pero no me dijo nada.

Sin querer me había opacado un poco la noche pero se lo perdone, a _ella._

"_Abran pasado siglos pero, sigues siendo tu quien me alumbra en mi nuevo amor"_

_Mi sol._

* * *

><p>(Gilbert)<p>

Yo lo sabía. Sabía que había pensado en… en _ella. _Yo jamás tuve el gusto de conocerla pero no lo lamento. Todo lo que se de ella son los problemas que nos trajo a todos.

Me recorrió un escalofrió que West noto. Me miro con preocupación y me interrogo con la mirada pero le dedique una de mis sonrisas confiadas. Se la creyó y me la regreso con más humildad.

Sentí el ambiente, era el mismo que cuando mi West…

Espere que solo fueran cosas mías, pero intuí que las cosas irían (a partir de esa noche) de mal… en peor.

"_El solo escuchar tu nombre me augura la desgracia, tanto así que deseo estar equivocado"._

_La bruja._

* * *

><p>(Roderich)<p>

Me apresure a marcharme en cuanto sentí ese horroroso cambio de ambiente.

Llegue al salón de baile y me senté sobre el piano. No en el banco del piano, sino sobre el PIANO; estaba muy preocupado como para reparar en los detalles. Se sentía un ambiente similar a Cuando Sacro se fue y no volvió como Sacro Imperio.

Sé que este no era el ambiente, si no mucho peor.

Por supuesto que puede ser peor a eso pero dios quiera que no.

Me saque un crucifijo que traía colgado al cuello y elevé una silenciosa oración rogando la protección del Imperio Romano, el Imperio Germánico, y también de ella de paso.

"_¿Estas allí arriba jovencita? Sé que nos cuidas. Danos fuerza que ni toda la fuerza de un imperio nos libra de este mal"_

_La dama._

* * *

><p>(Lovino)<p>

_Es increíble como todo comenzó por un simple detalle._

-Vamos Lovino-.

Ni de coña.

Después de que le arrojara el bollo a Gilbert y se tirara la estúpida cerveza encima, ambos se pusieron de pie y abandonaron el comedor; de nada me sirvieron los insultos y amenazas que le lance a ese bastardo… ¡El hijo de puta solo se volvió y me dijo "Diviértete", con su estúpida sonrisa! Ahora me encontraba debajo de la mesa, agarrado a una de las patas de esta temiendo por mi vida mientras el violador de Francis me quería sacar a rastras para hacerme no sé qué cosas.

-¡Mon Dieu! No te voy a violar, hoy no-.

Si así creía que me iba a salir estaba claro que tenía un problema mental.

-¡Aléjate!-.

Pero no contaba con que me perdería la paciencia, se agacho para quedar a mi altura, me tomo por la cintura y jalo de mí; me separe de la pata de la mesa con un fuerte rechinido ya que quedaron las marcas de mis unas en esta. Cuando me vi fuera de mi escondite me zafe como pude de su abrazo, me di media vuelta y salí corriendo hacia las escaleras. Al mirar hacia atrás pude ver que Francis solamente se había cruzado de brazos, y que se aguantaba las ganas de reírse. Que le den.

Llegue a la habitación de Antonio porque fue la primera que vi, me metí dentro del closet y cerré la puerta de un porrazo. La fuerza del golpe hizo que se me callera encima una cajita, era de terciopelo rojo con los bordes decorados en oro.

Entre maldiciones para Antonio (que retrasado deja una caja tan pesada tan cerca del borde) abrí la caja. En su interior halle una llave oxidada, pero reconocible. Era de un cofre antiguo, que Antonio trajo un lugar llamado "_La Nueva España"_ hacía ya siglos cuando esta era una de sus colonias. Por alguna razón Antonio no me dejaba ni tocar ese cofre.

Decidí desquitarme por el aniversario de mierda y abrir el cofre para curiosear. ¿Quién sabe?, ¡a lo mejor hallaba un secreto vergonzoso de Antonio! Esta es la primera vez que pronunció estas palabras… Ojala no lo hubiera hecho.

Busque el cofre ahí entre las cosas de Antonio. No fue difícil de hallar. En cuanto le encontré lo mire bien, era pequeño lo suficiente como para caberme en las manos si las separaba un poco, decorado con oro y algo extraño, en vez de la clásica decoración de aquella época estaba decorado con figurillas extrañas: una especie de espiral, un jaguar deforme, un cráneo atravesado por una hoja de no sé qué… infinidad de dibujos raros, le reste importancia y abrí la caja (la llave tenia los mismos dibujos).

Dentro halle tres cosas: una moneda de aspecto extraño, la pluma de un ave que en mi vida había visto, y una carta bastante antigua.

Una carta a una persona a la que Antonio llamaba _"mi sol"_. Sabía que la carta la había escrito Antonio porque era su letra, la tengo grabada a fuego en mi memoria.

La carta decía así:

_Mi sol_

_Tal vez ya no quieras confiar en de esta forma y no te lo reprocho. Pero por favor te lo pido que lo hagas, y entiendas que por esto seré traidor entre los míos._

_Ve hacia la salida este de la cuidad, Malintzin estará ahí junto con dos caballeros de mi confianza, huye de la cuidad. No luches, Tenochtitlan está perdida mi amor. No pienses en ti piensa en tu niña. Conozco un lugar seguro donde puedes vivir el resto de tus días en paz sin que nadie se acuerde de ti excepto yo._

_Pase lo que pase recuerda que siempre te amare, y que nadie ni nada podrá cambiar eso._

_ Siempre tuyo,_

_ Antonio._

Después de leer aquello no sabía cómo sentirme. Si es que sentía algo.

-Lovino, ¡Listo o no allí voy!-.

Francis abrió la puerta de golpe, en cuanto vio la carta su sonrisa desapareció como borrada con una goma.

-Supongo que ya era hora-.

-¿Hora, hora de que?-.

Se agacho hacia mí y me quito la carta. Intente arrebatársela pero me aparto, la doblo suavemente y se la guardó en el bolsillo. En su lugar saco el listón con el que solía agarrarse el cabello, tomo la moneda de aspecto extraño, le puso el listón y me la agarro al cuello.

-Lovino, necesito que me escuches con atención- su voz sonaba como el terciopelo-. Ahora tú, yo y tu hermano vamos a salir a pasear. Necesito que no le digas nada de esto a Antonio sino hasta que volvamos. Para cuando eso pase puede haber dos posibles respuestas: la positiva y la negativa. Si tu respuesta es la positiva, no digas nada, regresa esa moneda a su lugar y esconde el cofre donde tú sabes que Antonio jamás le encontrara. Si es la negativa, vete de aquí sin decirle palabra a nadie, toma el primer vuelo a Inglaterra, busca a Arthur y enséñale la moneda. ¿Entendiste?-.

Tenía un montón de preguntas, mi cabeza era todo un caos pero aun así asentí.

Francis se fue sin una palabra más.

Me puse de pie y tome un abrigo. Ya tenía mi respuesta.

Baje las escaleras en silencio. Cuando me topé con Antonio solo atine a mirarle sintiendo el picor de la decepción y la tristeza en la garganta.

Salí de la casa sin decir palabra, mire fijamente la puerta de entrada. Aquel ya no me parecía mi hogar.

El paseo pasó sin mayor percance. No escuchaba nada de lo que Veneciano me decía y me limitaba a asentir de vez en cuando. No veía la hora de regresar.

* * *

><p>(Francis)<p>

Sabía cuál era la respuesta de Lovino incluso antes de que este me la dijera.

"_Es la hora de que todos nos enfrentemos a tu recuerdo, incluyéndome a mi"_

_La princesa._

* * *

><p>(Feliciano)<p>

-Vee-.

* * *

><p>(Antonio)<p>

La comida. Lista.

La canción. Lista.

El ambiente: inigualable.

Solo faltaba una cosa. El sí de Lovi.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí dichoso.

-Son ellos, a sus puestos-.

De inmediato fui hacia la mesa y las luces se apagaron. En cuanto Lovino entro se encendieron, Rode y Gil comenzaron a tocar y apareció Ludwig de camarero.

Lovino se acercó a mí y yo fui hacia el para abrazarlo. Me pasó por alto y fue a cerrarle la tapa del piano en las manos a Roderich, el cual no se quejó ya que estaba acostumbrado, el arco de Gilbert se resbalo hacia atrás del puente del violín generando un agudo rechinido.

El silencio se hizo en la sala.

Me acerque a Lovino para preguntarle que le pasaba y si podía hacer algo. Me abofeteo. Salió sin decirle nada a nadie, de inmediato se escuchó la puerta de entrada.

Me lleve una mano a la mejilla cuando sentí que alguien me ponía algo en la otra mano. Me la lleve hacia la nariz, era un pedazo de pergamino doblado. Claro que sabía lo que era. Caí de rodillas mientras un pensamiento de apoderaba de mí. Lo arruine, de nuevo.

* * *

><p>(Lovino)<p>

_**Boulevard of broken dreams/ Boulevard de los sueños rotos.**_

_**Green Day**_

Me sentía triste, eso era lo único que podía sentir. Aunque no debería de sorprenderme siempre había sido así, siempre había estado solo. Fui un estúpido por creer que con Antonio sería diferente. Hasta el tenia a alguien más. Era una molestia para todos. Absolutamente todos.

_**I walk a lonely road**_

_**The only one that I have ever known **_

_**Don't know where it goes **_

_**But it's home to me and I walk alone**_

_**I walk this empty street **_

_**On the boulevard of broken dreams **_

_**Where the city sleeps **_

_**And I'm the only one and I walk alone**_

_**I walk alone I walk alone **_

_**I walk alone and I walk**_

_**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me **_

_**My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating**_

_**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me **_

_**Till then I'll walk alone**_

Y me dolía, me dolía saberme una molestia para todos, hasta para la única persona que intente no serlo. Un nuevo fracaso para una larga lista de fracasos. Interminable lista de siempre.

_**I'm walking down the line**_

_**That divides me somewhere in my mind **_

_**On the border line of the edge **_

_**And where I walk alone **_

_**Read between the lines **_

_**What's fucked up and everything's alright **_

_**Check my vital signs to know**_

_**I'm still alive **_

_**And I walk alone **_

_**I walk alone I walk alone **_

_**I walk alone and I walk**_

_**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me **_

_**My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating **_

_**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me **_

_**Till then I'll walk alone**_

Las lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro, tibias y amargas mientras caminaba por la desierta calle, sin un alma que me mirara. Dejando tras de mi un montón de sentimientos rotos, sentimientos muertos. La soledad… la recibí como la vieja amiga que era.

_**I walk alone and I walk**_

Mire hacia atrás, y vi todo el camino que había recorrido, siempre solo antes de Antonio; solo después de Antonio, Antonio marco el antes y el después para mi .me pregunto ¿Cómo será de verdad la vida de Antonio?, yo… creía conocerle. Pero… solo sé que en este momento el corazón me duele. Duele, duele mucho. Me duele de amor.

Un dolor que jamás sentí antes de ese día. Por que nunca tuve amor, ¿Nunca?

_**I walk this empty street **_

_**On the boulevard of broken dreams **_

_**When the city sleeps **_

_**And I'm the only one and I walk**_

_**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me **_

_**My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating **_

_**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me **_

_**Till then I'll walk alone**_

Con un brusco movimiento me seque las lágrimas. No. Antonio era lo único que quería, y lucharía por él, lucharía aunque eso nos lastimara a ambos. Por primera vez en mi vida lucharé por lo que amo sin importar que.

Alce la vista al cielo, era una promesa. Una inquebrantable promesa de lucha para la persona a la que Antonio llamo mi sol.

_Llamo._

Corrí hacia el aeropuerto aquello, era guerra.

Lucharia, por primera vez lucharia; por que era la primera vez que tenia amor.

* * *

><p>Si lo sé, con este son 7 fics que llevo de manera simultánea y acepto el reto pero a medias.<p>

De este momento en adelante mis demás historias están hiatus hasta que termine esta, la siguiente que continuare al acabar será "las alas de un ángel" y así por orden de publicación.

Sé que esto es error mío pero así le voy a hacer para salir adelante.

Cambio de tema ¿qué tal? Música en mi fic, es la primera vez que sincronizo una canción con la historia así que no me linchen si no quedo.

Es de Green Day la canción, hace un par de días me pusieron a esta banda y me enamore.

Que más… a si perdonen mis horrores históricos que son necesarios para que la historia se desarrolle bien

Comentarios, sugerencias y tomatazos.

Hasta la que sigue.

Neko-Hitomi Li.


End file.
